Fan Girls Gone Worst
by phlOx bloOm
Summary: a mysterious girl came at the academy. she will be mikan's new classmate. mikan seem to know her. wait, someone is planning to send mikan to hell? what will happen when she comes back and they don't even recognize her? can they save her from the darkness?
1. Chapter 1

Phlox: Minna-san, I finally revise FGGW. My second story here in fanfiction. Hope you still like it.

Disclaimer: I, Phlox Bloom, do not & never will own Gakuen Alice & Jigoku Shoujo. :)

**Fan girls gone worst**

**Chapter 1 – Midnight Curtain**

It's almost midnight. Everyone in Gakuen Alice is on their bed having a peaceful slumber. Except for a girl, who's still up working with her laptop, searching something on the internet.

"Shit. Why can't I find it?" she murmurs biting her nail.

The clock strikes twelve. And once more, she click search.

Surprisingly the site appears.

It says, "We will take revenge on your behalf".

'_Finally.'_ She smiles wickedly while typing a name.

"As long as that girl exists, _he_ wouldn't notice me. She's nothing but a hindrance. I must get rid of her."

She pressed the send button.

"It was unfair. I love him more than she does. I have loved him ever since I first met him here in this academy. I'm always doing my best so he would turn and notice me, yet she came and took him away from me. She had ruined everything. And it was _unforgivable!_ I'm going to make her pay for what she did." She said gritting her teeth. "There's no way! There's no way I'm going to sit still and let her take him away!"

After sending the name. A girl with a very long black hair and cold, bloody red eyes, wearing a black sailor uniform, appears before her.

She has a very pale skin. Her face is void with emotion.

"You called me." She spoke. Her voice is as cold as ice.

"W-Who are you?" the girl stuttered.

"I'm AI ENMA." The strange girl replied.

"You're…you're the Hell Girl."

"Here take this." The Hell Girl hand her a blue straw doll.

"A voodoo doll?" The girl asked in curiosity as she takes the doll from Hell Girl.

"If you truly wish to eliminate the person tormenting you. You must untie the red string."

"So that's it. _I will send her to hell_." She is about to pull the string with her hatreds overflowing. She nearly reaches the ribbon but was cut off when Hell Girl continues to speak.

"However, if you remove the string you must return a payment to me."

"Payment?" She asked startled.

"When one person is curse two graves are dug and after your body dies your soul will be taken to hell. Your soul will wander forever in eternal pains and sufferings', never knowing what paradise is like."

"Eh? Why would I go to hell too? No way!" She was shock by what Hell Girl just said.

Suddenly, after hearing Hell Girl, she caught a glimpse of the consequences that are awaiting her. Frightened. She unconsciously close her eyes, "NO!" and screams

She was sweating and panting when she finally opens her eyes. She felt her body became numb and she fell on her knees. Hell Girl is no longer in her room but she was still holding the doll.

'_The decision is yours to make.'_

She looks at the doll and smiled wickedly. Disregarding the consequence she just saw.

"Hmm...This girl sure is evil." A beautiful brown haired woman said while watching the girl.

"Yeah." An old man wearing a hat said in agreement.

Next morning

**Mikan's P.O.V**

"Oh my god! I'm late! I'm late!" I scream as I run in the hallway.

'_One more turn.'_ I turn and bumped into someone.

"Ouch! I'm so sorry." I apologized to whoever it is I bumped into.

"Hn. So it's strawberry today huh."

I look up and saw Natsume smirking. That smirk of him never fails to annoy me.

"Mou. Natsume you hentai!" I pouted.

"Hn."

"Running late again?"

"Oh no!" realization hit me. "I'm late."

Natsume helps me to stand. I dusted the imaginary dust on my skirt and take Natsume's hands.

"Let's go!" I said smiling.

Finally I reached the classroom.

"You made it, Baka." I heard the familiar voice of my beloved bestfriend, Hotaru.

I look at her and smile. "Good morning Ho-chan!"

"Morning." She replied plainly.

"Good morning Mikan-chan!" Nonoko and the others greeted.

"Good morning minna!" I replied cheerfully and then headed to my seat.

'_Nothing changes.'_ I thought to myself while watching everyone. Yes. We have matured but everything remains the same.

After a while, the door opens revealing a skipping Narumi-sensei with his usual weird attires. Most sweat drop on the sight.

"Good morning my beloved students~!" he greeted cheerfully in a sing-song voice.

"I have good news for you." He announced.

The chattering class quieted paying attention for what Narumi-sensei is going to say.

"A new student is joining us today." He said happily.

He signaled the new student to come in. Then, a black-haired girl enters.

"I'm Ai Enma." Her voice is so cold. It gives me a weird feeling. I sense something unpleasant is about to happen.

Phlox: first chapter is finished. I hope no one will get annoyed because of this change. I'm sorry for that. Well, any comment, even flames are widely accepted. Thanks for reading.

BTW, thanks to:

keaRy anCe

angelvan105

Sakurei Mizuki

Blue777Angel

MeeDooRii

Cathy Rin

Thank you for reading the original first chapter of this story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note**

Konbanwa minna-sama! It's phlox here. Sorry for the long wait. I have been very busy these past few months due to some circumstances. Especially this past school year is kind of tough for me. After tomorrow's awaited event (for me as a college student), I'm planning to continue this story Fan Girls Gone Worst. I would like to apologize to the following:

CutiePrincessPikachu

Angelvan105

cutecolourgirl

Madtala

Dark Void Princess 21

I'm really sorry for keeping you waiting for a little long while. . Thanks for putting this story to your favorite and story alert. Sorry for the other whom I have not mentioned. Someone hacked my previous e-mail, and I have just made a new one, so please forgive me. And please keep on reading my story ne. Thanks a bunch! ^.~


End file.
